Riding
by xoc13
Summary: Bones rides too.
1. Chapter 1

**Came up with this after watching this week's episode's ending scene. I found it interesting that Hannah took Parker to the zoo, since in season two Rebecca's bf took him to the zooXD**

**Thanks to chymom and Caris Bennet for listening to this idea before I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan sat there unable to finish her food despite still being hungry. It felt like a family moment and she knew she was _extra_ there. She was looking for a timely interruption to the tale Parker was telling so she could get out of there and leave them to their alone and _family_ time.

Booth sat straighter in his chair as he saw the man that was approaching their table. He'd noticed the man before he got to their table because of the cowboy hat and boots. The man placed a hand on Brennan's left shoulder.

"Temperance Brennan." He announced before Brennan even turned her face towards the man. "How you been?" The others watched as the man brought Brennan to her feet, kissed her on the lips and hugged her. When Brennan pulled back from the hug she felt dizzy with the man's scent. Brennan breathed the man in; the smell of a man from nature. To say she was caught off guard was an understatement. She remembered the man well from a time she was in Tennessee for  
vacation, but ended up helping rebury unearthed remains at a cemetery. She registered that the man was talking to her and she found herself nodding despite not knowing what he was telling her.

"Can't believe it's really you." The man said, taking his black hat off and placing it on Brennan's head.

"Who's he?" Parker's question made Brennan turn her head towards the boy. She felt the man hug her by the neck and in order to keep her balance Brennan had to wrap an arm around the man's waist. Brennan introduced the man to Parker, Hannah and Booth. Parker stared at the man, wondering if the man was Brennan's boyfriend. Hannah watched the man too, wondering who the hottie cowboy was. Booth eyed the man that was wearing a wife beater, well worn jeans, and denim jacket and noticed he wasn't from the city. He wondered _how well_ the man knew Brennan since he'd spotted her even when _her back_ had been to him.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Parker stared up at the man that was still keeping Brennan close to him.

"Nah." The man explained he met Brennan when he was volunteering at the local clinic back where he was from. "She was there on vacation, yet she was always working. So me and some of the others invited her to ride with us." The man grinned. "She's an awesome rider!" He gave her a wink as he finally released his hold on her. Booth watched the two, images of Bones and the man _riding_ flowing through his mind. The image of naked Bones and the schmuck was something he shouldn't have on his head.

"What did she ride?" Parker's enthusiastic question made Booth return his attention to the scene in front of him. The man told the story of Bones horseback riding.

"She didn't appreciate being told that the black stallion was too wild for her to ride. So she got on…"

"Wow! Did it hurt when the horse threw you off his back?" Parker asked, leaning forward on his seat.

"Yes." Brennan admitted.

"But she got right back on. It was a nasty fall too." The man stared at Brennan and gave her a smile. "Turned out she was wilder!"

"Ray!" The cowboy was called over to the door by another man. Ray waved at them before walking towards the door.

"Wait." Brennan removed the hat, trying to give it back.

"It's my favorite, keep it. That way I'll have a reason to look you up before I leave the city." Ray gave her a wink before walking out. Brennan sat down on her chair again. Hannah gave her a nudge with her shoulder and smiled. Parker asked if he could try the hat; Booth sat quietly.

"She's so cool." Parker told Hannah as he put the hat on his head. He said he was going to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

"Wow! That was hot, kiss included." Hannah gave Brennan a wink as she fanned herself. The blond took a swing from Booth's drink. "Wasn't it, Seeley?" Hannah gave Booth's hand a playful slap, her attention on Brennan.

"I wasn't expecting the embrace or kiss, therefore I couldn't properly respond…" Brennan started but was caught off when Hannah said that she responded _well enough_ by keeping the man close with an arm around his waist.

"Give it back to Bones." Booth finally spoke, telling Parker to return the hat when the boy sat next to him. Parker sadly returned the hat to Brennan.

"I should go." Brennan said as she took the hat and rose from her chair.

"What? Why?" Hannah asked.

"I have work to do." Brennan stated, leaving a few bills on the table to cover the bill. Booth was too caught up with his thoughts to stop Brennan from leaving the bills.

"No, no work." Hannah waved Brennan to sit again. Brennan just gave a polite smile and waved them all good bye.

As Brennan walked out of the Diner to hail a cab, she smiled as she looked at the hat. She put it on her head as a cab stopped in front of her. She was glad she had something to revisit in her mind and lighten her day.

Parker and Hannah continued their chat as they walked to Booth's SUV.

"Bones is really cool! That's why l like her." Parker commented as he got inside the SUV.

"She is." Hannah agreed as she watched Booth angle himself inside the vehicle.

"We should all go riding someday and maybe Bones can invite her friend." Parker suggested from the back seat.

"Yeah." Hannah answered.

"Yay." Booth forced a laugh as he turned the key in the ignition.

**If there's interest I can write up the riding sceneXD let me know, reviews are nice:)**


	2. Rider

**Wow, thanks for the response. This was supposed to be a two-shot at the most. Thanks to aadams00 for the suggestion of having some of Booth's thoughts on the meetingXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth sat in his office trying to finish up his paperwork. It's been a few days since that night at the Diner and Booth still found himself trying to decipher what that _cowboy_ and Brennan had going on. Since they've been back to DC he hasn't known Brennan to be seeing anyone...but well, she HAS had lots of '_boyfriends_'. Maybe farm boy will look for a little something, something while he's in town. He WAS quick to kiss her at the Diner and had his hands all OVER her…

"Agent Booth." Booth looked up from the paperwork he hadn't been paying attention to when he heard his name. He found Charlie standing in his office with a file in hand.

"Thanks." Booth took the file from Charlie and sighed. "More paperwork." He muttered under his breath as he tried to concentrate on what he _should_ be concentrating on: work.

Booth was walking towards his SUV; relieved he got to go home at last. He reached the side of the SUV and rolled his eyes when he heard Sweets calling his name. Booth opened the driver's side door, contemplating hopping on the SUV and driving away before the psychologist reached his side.

"Yeah, Sweets?" Booth turned to face the man before he angled himself inside the vehicle. Sweets shifted his weight from foot to foot, asking Booth for a ride to the lab since his car was in the shop for the day. "For what?" Booth wondered what business the shrink had at the lab.

"I'm meeting Daisy." Booth nodded and decided he was going to be silent, the last thing he needed was for Sweets to offer a speech.

B&B

Angela exited her office and walked to the forensics platform. She was done for the day and she wanted to see if Hodgins was done too so they could head home. As she neared the platform she spotted a security officer escorting a man into the lab.

"Hello." Angela smiled as she eyed the hottie walking with the security officer. Angela passed her original destination and stopped in front of the mysterious man with the cowboy boots. "Hi, I'm Angela Montenegro." She extended a hand to man, neglecting the Hodgins part in hopes of getting some info from him. The security guard gave her a nod and figured she would take it from there.

"I'm Ray Akwood." He smiled at her and shook her hand.

"What brings you here?" Angela asked with interest. She heard something about a cowboy, Brennan and _a kiss_ at the Diner the other night. Could he be the _same_ cowboy?

"I'm looking for Dr. Brennan." Ray answered.

"Oh, I see." Angela grinned, waving him to follow her. She swiped her security card and walked up the forensics platform's steps. "Sweetie." Angela used a sing song tone in order to get Brennan's attention. Hodgins looked at his wife and arched an eyebrow, silently asking who the man was. Nigel-Murray also stared at the man.

"Yes, Angela?" Brennan asked, her eyes still scanning over the latest remains from limbo. Angela placed her hands on her hips and crowded the anthropologist's space to get her to look up.

"Always workin'." Ray shook his head with a light chuckle as Cam joined them on the platform. The pathologist stood next to the bug man, sending him a 'who is he?' look. Hodgins shrugged.

Brennan stood up straight and turned to look at Ray. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as her eyes landed on him. His presence brought a good distraction for her in these messy times; Brennan knew her partnership with Booth wasn't the same.

"You _'looked me'_ up." Brennan used his words.

"It wasn't difficult." He gave her a flirty smile, leaving the others on the platform more than intrigued. Brennan shook her head with a smile on her face too as she told him that she didn't have his hat with her. "That's okay." He smiled wider as he closed the distance between them. "Now I'll have an _excuse_ to invite you out for a drink." He stole a quick kiss from her and cocked his head to the side. "You free tonight?" Brennan snapped her gloves off, gave instructions to fact boy before heading to her office with the cowboy following close behind.

Angela linked an arm with Hodgins and pulled him to follow her off the platform.

"The average person spends two weeks of their life kissing." Nigel Murray turned to Cam and spouted out his fact.

"Any more?" Cam asked before making a move towards her office.

"In a one minute kiss twenty six calories are burned." He happily informed.

"Good to know." Cam stated before leaving the intern by himself on the platform.

B&B

"We're here." Booth gave Sweets an annoyed smile as he stopped in front of the Jeffersonian steps. Booth was quiet throughout the drive so he wouldn't have to hear shrink talk from Sweets. Sweets on the other hand chatted the whole drive about meeting with Daisy a few blocks away from the Jeffersonian. Booth would have dropped the psychologist off at his meeting spot with Daisy, but all his chatting got on his last nerve.

_Walk sucker._ Booth thought with a smile as he watched Sweets exit the SUV. Booth was about to drive away when he spotted his favorite squint walking down the Jeffersonian steps and she was with the kiss stealing cowboy! Booth didn't miss the obvious smile on Brennan's lips. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and continued his drive.

B&B 

Booth sat up in bed and felt disoriented in the darkness of his bedroom. It took him a few moments to get his breathing under control and register that Hannah was asleep next to him. He passed a hand over his face and carefully left the bed, not wanting to wake her up.

He padded to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothing. He stood in the shower with the cool water falling on his body to fully awaken him. He couldn't believe he had _that_ dream again: a pony play sex dream with Bones as the rider. He'd only had that dream a few times, but not recently.

Booth took in a deep breath as he exited the shower and threw on the same pair of boxers he'd gone to bed with. He walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He sat on his couch and turned the TV on.

"You gotta be kidding me." He muttered as he stumbled across a documentary on horses. He flipped through the channels as he told himself that Bones was a _free_ woman and could go _**riding**_ with anyone she pleased.

**Reviews are nice:)**


	3. Talk

Brennan locked her front door after herself and walked straight to her bedroom. It was six in the morning and she was just getting home. She smiled as she stripped her clothing in her bedroom. It had been some time since she spent a night out without it being work related.

After a quick shower Brennan dressed and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading out of her apartment for work.

Brennan got to the lab early, as usual, and went straight to her office.

Angela crossed the double glass doors with Hodgins by her side. They headed their separate ways and as Angela made her way to her office, she spotted her friend.

Brennan was in her office, seated on her couch as she once again went over the x-rays on their latest limbo case.

"You're up early; like always." Angela stated with a light chuckle as she entered the anthropologist's office. Angela hadn't appreciated having to get out of bed so early, but she was glad she rode with Hodgins. Now she would have a few extra minutes to talk to her friend before the work day actually began.

"I haven't been to sleep." Brennan distractedly informed. Angela smiled as she sat next to her friend on the couch.

"So what did you and that _gorgeous_ cowboy do that kept you from sleeping?" Angela gave her friend's arm a playful slap.

"We went to Founding Fathers for a drink." Brennan turned to look at the artist, catching the suggestive smile on her lips. "No." Brennan told Angela that when she returned home she was _alone_.

"Why?" Angela almost shrieked, not believing her friend didn't snatch the hottie. "The man is more than hot and he _kissed_ you."

"I admit that although there's _no_ inclination to get involved…" Brennan admitted that the cowboy was very pleasing to the eye.

"So, what, you just checked him out the whole night?" Angela looked disappointed.

"No." Brennan gave her head a small shake, not being able to hide her smile at her friend's words. "He's a great conversationalist." Brennan told the artist that after Founding Fathers they met with the cowboy's sister and her husband.

"So you _all_ just talked?" Angela couldn't believe it. Hodgins entered the office and spotted Angela, calling her over for a private minute. Angela nodded and rose from the couch. "_Enjoy_ it." Angela winked at her friend before exiting the office.

Throughout the rest of the day Brennan's thoughts centered on Ray. She enjoyed the time spent with him and found it was good to get her mind off of everything else. She liked her work, but the distraction this outsider brought was very welcomed. He was the flirty kind and she found that his joy of life helped her mood at the time. His kisses weren't bad at all, so why argue the cause of their origin?

B&B

Brennan trotted down the steps until she reached the track. Booth was the first she spotted and upon looking at his facial expression Brennan knew the outing would be _bumpy_.

"Hello, Booth." She greeted as she stood in front of him. He gave her a half nod. Brennan suppressed an annoyed sigh. One minute she'd been seated at the diner talking to Ray and contemplating his offer of going riding and the next Hannah and Booth had shown up…now the four of them were getting ready for some riding. Booth looked like he wasn't having a good time and they hadn't even started!

"Hey 'ya!" Ray draped an arm around Brennan's shoulders when he reached her side. "Thought you might need some company." He whispered in her ear before adding, "Mr. Bitter there looks like he's no fun right now." This got a small grin from Brennan.

Booth eyed the two, wondering what the man told Brennan to get her to grin.

**Next chap is the riding scene and the last chap, I think.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Not on the saddle yet

**I wanna thank you all for reading, alerting and reviewing. It means a lot to me. This is the last chap for this out-of-the-blue ideaXD**

**A thanks goes to Cremant for the suggestion; hope you like what I did with it;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox, so so sadly…**

"It'll be better for your back." Booth mockingly muttered, disgustedly eyeing his horse. He was about to get a really good looking horse and then Bones _had_ to notice his gait. She suggested he skipped the ride; that it'd be good for his back. Booth, being stubborn and all, insisted he _too_ could ride.

"And I ended up with you." Booth told the ancient looking horse. The horse made a noise, showing his displeasure of the _rider_ he got. Booth sat up straighter; it was hard to compete having a horse that looked like he might fall apart at any moment.

Booth moved slowly behind the others. They were at a place used mostly for horseback riding lessons in Virginia, not too far out from DC. He didn't know how the farm boy got the place to be all for themselves; obviously he pulled some _good_ strings.

"Show off." Booth mumbled as he watched Ray ride around in a wife beater. The guy was closer to Bones' and Hannah's age, making Booth feel older than he really was.

"Woo! You look sexy!" Hannah told Booth over her shoulder when she spotted him shirtless. Booth smiled wide.

_Oh yeah!_ Booth's ego boost was taken down a notch when he saw that Brennan didn't even spare him a glance. Her eyes were on the cowboy and she laughed at something he said. Brennan had handed the hat back to Ray and Ray tipped his hat back with a smile at Brennan. Ray galloped closer to Brennan and placed the hat on her head. Brennan once again laughed at something he told her.

Booth's teeth ached from the constant grinding he continued to do while they rode. Brennan and even Hannah were interestedly listening to what Ray had to say. Booth only grunted every now and then.

Brennan kept her attention on Ray's words and the riding experience. They were all having fun, except Booth. He seemed uncomfortable.

_I told him it'd be better for his back to skip the ride._ Brennan thought to herself. _But no, he waved my suggestion off._ Brennan decided to continue ignoring Booth's grunts. If he wanted to exclude himself from them, she wasn't going to _beg_ him to join their conversation.

"How about a race?" Ray asked as they all got ready to end their outing.

"Sure." Hannah smiled wide, ready for some action. Brennan nodded her agreement.

The rules were announced, the first one to reach the end of track won.

They all lined up, Booth included, and at the count of three they were supposed to take off, galloping at full speed.

"Ready, set, go!" Ray shouted and it was game time.

"Come on you stupid…" Booth tried to get the horse to move forward but the horse held his ground. Booth looked up when he heard the happy yells coming from his girlfriend. And that's when he saw it.

"Bones!" He yelled as he watched Brennan fall from her horse, saddle included. He was off his ancient horse in no time. "What the f-," He turned to his horse when he felt the horse pull his t-shirt from where he'd tucked it in the waistband of his jeans. Deciding that was not important, Booth ran to Brennan's side.

Hannah and Ray were on their feet too, running to Brennan's side.

"Bones, you alright?" Booth asked as he removed the cowboy's hat from her head.

"Temperance?" Hannah kneeled next to the anthropologist, worry evident in her features. Brennan nodded absentmindedly, already cataloguing her injuries in her mind.

"You." Booth turned to Ray, giving the man a shove.

"It's not like these are my horses." Ray returned the shove and told Booth that he _didn't_ put the saddle on the horse. Booth took a swing at him and Ray turned his head to the side, spitting out the blood in his mouth. He turned to Booth and returned the punch.

"You know I'm no expert, but maybe you shouldn't get up." Hannah told Brennan as she watched the anthropologist begin to sit up, not missing the wince of pain the anthropologist let out. Seeing that Brennan wasn't going to stay on the floor, Hannah helped her sit up and stand. She was definitely no expert but Brennan's left arm didn't look good. "Hey!" Hannah whistled at the two men, trying to get their attention.

Booth had Ray by his wife beater as he continued to punch the man. Ray managed to get out of Booth's grip. He took a step back and they both got ready to swing…

"Oh shit!" Booth stood still when he heard Hannah. He'd never heard her use such language, outside of the bedroom that is. Booth took the sight in front of him and he sucked in air as Hannah's same words left his lips. "You knocked her out!" Hannah shoved both men to the side, once again kneeling next to Brennan.

"Shit." Both men let out as they saw on _who_ their last punch landed.

B&B

Brennan sat in her office, reading over a report when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Hey." Ray waved as he entered the office. He was wearing his same boots and hat, but substituted the wife beater for a button down shirt. Brennan nodded at him as he stopped next to her. He sat on the edge of her desk and removed his hat, placing it on her head.

Brennan chuckled, as she asked him if the hat thing was going to turn into a back and forth game. He shook his head 'no'.

"I want you to have it." He gave her a half a smile. "I wanted you to have a fun time and look how you ended up." He took in the sling on Brennan's left arm; all he caught about the injury was something about a dislocated shoulder. He ran a light caress on her left cheek, over the light bruise still present there. "I'm sorry." He apologized and raised an eyebrow in question when she told him not to be.

"I had a good time and it wasn't your fault the saddle was defective." He nodded, leaning closer and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, tipping the hat back in the process. He stood, told her she knew where to find him if she ever needed anything and with a wave exited her office.

"Sweetie," Angela entered the office and smiled when she saw the look on her friend's face. "You look happy." Angela commented as she stood next to her friend. Brennan informed Angela that Ray was heading back to his home and left an open offer for her to join him whenever. "It's good to see you like this." Angela had seen her friend looking bummed out ever since she came back from Maluku and it was good to see her go out and have fun. Okay, so she ended up a bit hurt, but by the look on her face she had fun.

"Can I borrow this?" Angela asked as she put the hat on her head. Brennan nodded, and judging by the look on the artist she planned on having fun with the hat. "Oh, Hodgie!" Angela sang as she exited the anthropologist's office.

It was late and Brennan was heading out of her office to wait for the cab she called. As she reached the lab's entrance she crossed Booth.

"Hey." He fell into step with her as she continued her path out of the Jeffersonian.

"Hello, Booth." She returned as they continued to walk. He asked how she was doing; he'd already apologized for his behavior. He'd even tried to joke, saying he would have probably enjoyed it if he'd been younger. Brennan had just stared at him and he knew he deserved it.

Booth offered to drive her home, but she said she'd already called a cab. He nodded and waited with her. There was a comfortable silence between the two; they had their talk when she was in the hospital getting a checkup. He knew he'd been acting like an idiot, feeling that he had it good and Brennan wouldn't be able to find someone _better_ than him. He'd been wrong. She deserves someone good for her and that will make her happy. He knows she _can_ do it.

"See you." He waved at her, not waiting for the cab to drive away.

Brennan smiled as she rode in the back of the taxi cab, grateful for the understanding that once again began to pass between her and Booth. Admittedly she wasn't _on_ the saddle again, she was just getting out of the barn, but it looked bright ahead.

**I've wanted B&B together since the start of the show, but now…all the cards are on the table, decisions have been made and all that's left to do is wait to see where it's headedXD**

**Anyway, hope you liked this last chap. Reviews are nice:)**


End file.
